onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
|2='Orochi'}} |status = Unknown |location = Monster Association HQ (underneath Z-City) |level = Dragon or Above |affiliation = Monster Association |partners = Gyoro Gyoro |manga = Chapter 66 |anime = Episode 18 |japanese = Atsushi Ono }} "Monster King" Orochi ("怪人王"オロチ, Kaijin-ō Orochi), also called Lord Orochi (オロチ様, Orochi-sama), is the leader of the Monster Association. He is one of the main antagonists of the Human Monster Saga. Appearance Orochi is a large and ominous-looking monster. He has several large spikes pointing upwards above his head, cracked skin, empty eyes, and a multiple set of pointy teeth inside his mouth. His shoulders, wrists and fingers have the appearance of monstrous snakes' heads with pointy teeth, with the latter ending in large claws. His knees have the appearance of snake skulls and his clothing consists of a large cape connected to a circular, veiny joint in the center of his chest and a piece of cloth covering his lap. He has a very large and spiked tail that is often covered since he is usually sitting down. During his fight with Garou, it was revealed that his body is actually made up of a multitude of small, serpent-like dragons, similar to how muscles wrap around the human body. His horns also grow into a crazed head of "hair", more like tentacles. He can unravel his body into a mass of writhing dragons, mouths, and claws, and back again, and in this form his cape transforms into a fiery veil around his torso. He appears to have great control over his shape in this form, taking on a humanoid stance against Garou but climbing up to meet Saitama as a mere mess of dragons and fire with no humanoid shape to speak of. Personality Orochi is a stern and merciless individual whose immense power is enough to subordinate hundreds of other monsters in the Monster Association. He doesn't speak much, mostly because he doesn't need to with his partner Gyoro Gyoro doing all the talking for him. Although Orochi is the leader of the Monster Association, Gyoro Gyoro is true person in charge with Orochi acting like more or less an enforcer of her rule. After years of brainwashing him, Gyoro Gyoro has gained complete control over Orochi to the point that he can basically never defy her commands. However, this does not mean it is impossible for him to defy her, as he prioritized the threat of Saitama over Gyoro Gyoro's calls for help. Orochi is also much more intelligent than he appears. His laconic nature and beastly appearance causes Garou to underestimate his intelligence, believing him to be a mindless monster, when in reality he is described as a "fighting genius" by Gyoro Gyoro. He is also one of the few characters in the series who acknowledges Saitama's immense strength and does not disregard him based on his appearance before fighting him, the others being Carnage Kabuto and Lord Boros. Additionally, upon fighting him and getting to see the depths of his abilities, he quickly realized that this man was the one who not only defeated Gouketsu and Elder Centipede, but was the rumored monster of City Z, showing his advanced senses and deductive abilities. While a monster, Orochi can somewhat control his violent urges doesn't outright kill humans immediately if they catch his interest, such as the case with Gouketsu. This is shown when, instead of finishing him off after defeating him, he captured the martial artist and offered him greater power as a monster in exchange for cooperation. He has also grown fond of Gouketsu, often asking Gyoro Gyoro about Gouketsu's current situation, showing that he does prefer some monsters over others. He displays leniency once again with Garou, only asking the recruit to kill one hero to prove himself. However, he has little to no tolerance for failure from his subordinates, shown by when he ate Awakened Cockroach alive after he failed to kill Genos. On the other hand, he can be convinced to spare subordinates such as Do-S despite their failures, if their use outweighs their loss. According to Gyoro Gyoro, during his past life as a human he was a brilliant yet troubled martial artist. He was a broken man who was already losing his humanity when he met Gyoro Gyoro, making him a suitable candidate to be the future Monster King. It is later revealed by him that due to being so powerful, his faint emotions and sense of self are slipping away, very similar to Saitama. Upon seeing the unbelievable power he possesses, he actually becomes excited, the idea of a human who's reached the pinnacle strength of living organisms against him giving him a rush. History Orochi used to be a man who turned his back on humanity. Although it is unknown to what extent, he was also some sort of fighting genius. Eventually he crossed paths with Gyoro Gyoro, who swayed him to join her cause. Gyoro Gyoro turned him into a monster through a special "growth" stimulating process by putting him through many near death experiences. Orochi became Gyoro Gyoro's greatest success after many failures and sacrifices occurring. As he began to transform from a human into a monster, his appearance began to change drastically, although he was not quite at the towering height he would eventually obtain. Gyoro Gyoro also conditioned his mind to be totally submissive to her. Several years before the events of the story, Orochi battled and defeated Gouketsu. Instead of killing the martial artist, Orochi took him to the Monster Association Headquarters and gave him an offer to help the martial artist gain more power in exchange for cooperation. Plot Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Gyoro Gyoro is first seen speaking with Orochi about the monster raid's situation, though he stays relatively silent. After Tatsumaki kills the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Gyoro Gyoro finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as no concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot, Bofoi questions Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro about their goals, and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, it is not their end goal. Orochi later kills and eats Awakened Cockroach for his failure to kill Genos and was about to do the same to Do-S, but spared her on behalf of Gyoro Gyoro's request. He realizes Gouketsu wasn't present at the meeting and has Gyoro Gyoro try to find him, but to Gyoro Gyoro's shock and worry, it discovers Gouketsu's head was cleaved from his body by an unknown hero. Monster Association Arc Orochi is mentioned to have destroyed one of Bofoi's surveillance drones by impaling its thick armor with one of his horns. Moreover, the drone was unable to initiate the self-destruct mechanism before it was destroyed. After Garou is captured and Gyoro Gyoro introduces him to Orochi, the Monster King gives him one day to bring back the head of any hero in order to prove his loyalty and join the Monster Association. Later, when Garou returns to fight the Monster Association, Garou finds himself in Gyoro Gyoro's throne room and the two have a brief battle before Gyoro Gyoro decides to let Orochi take care of him. Orochi reaches through the floor and tightly grasps Garou in his hand, and the two move to the massive colosseum-like throne room to accommodate Orochi's massive size. The two begin to fight, and as the fight goes on Orochi begins to unveil his true appearance, unraveling his body into endless horns, mouths, and dragons, and Garou begins to take heavy damage from the onslaught of claws and fire. As the fight rages on, many Mysterious Beings are killed in the crossfire. Despite Garou's ferocious efforts, he is no match for Orochi's inhuman powers and is eventually sent crashing into a wall by a heavy blow. Gyoro tells Garou to give up, for Orochi surpasses him in every aspect. But Garou derisively laughs and says that while Orochi is strong, he relies solely on his strength and has no real strategic or cognitive abilities, believing that he is a mindless monster and stating that he isn't at all afraid of him. Garou takes a fighting stance, but his eyes widen when he sees Orochi takes the same stance. Gyoro reveals that Orochi is in fact a fighting genius as well, and he was able to learn the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist just by observing Garou's movements. Orochi boasts to Garou that since he did not feel fear before, he will now grant him true terror. Alas, Garou is undeterred, and he passionately jumps up to strike Orochi. Despite this, Garou is easily knocked back, and collides into the wall yet again, knocking him unconscious and marking Orochi as the victor. After the initial clash between the heroes and the monsters, Orochi and several other Dragon-level monsters are called by Gyoro Gyoro for a meeting. Soon afterwards, a small group of weaker monsters who fled from the clash are crushed by Gyoro Gyoro into a cube of meat and fed to Orochi. Gyoro Gyoro calls for Orochi to save her after being utterly decimated by Tatsumaki, although Orochi is unable to hear her. This is because Orochi has already started climbing through the rubble of the Monster Association base to personally meet Saitama, increasing his size several times over and spewing streams of fire. Upon meeting him, Orochi realizes that Saitama is not trash that can be ignored and attacks him, only managing to singe the end of his cape. The nearby Overgrown Rover is awoken by the struggle after having been knocked unconscious by Saitama earlier. Orochi orders Rover to kill Saitama, but it flees with its tail between its legs when it catches a glimpse of Saitama's face. Orochi is shocked by Rover's disobedience and asks Saitama just what he did to him. When Saitama replies that he went easy on him, Orochi realizes that he is the one who killed Gouketsu and Elder Centipede, two of the Monster Association's major executives. Orochi gets excited at the thought of such a powerful opponent and condenses himself into a slimmer, more humanoid form to fight at full force. As he introduces properly introduces himself Saitama cuts him off, telling him his expectations are already low enough. Orochi then relentlessly attacks Saitama, his blows shaking the entire landmass of Z-City. Several punches and enormous fiery blasts later, Saitama launches himself through Orochi's skull, having ripped the Monster King's body to shreds over the course of the battle. Orochi asks Saitama what happened and Saitama replies that it was just a normal punch. His fractured head then falls into the abyss, now knowing true terror for himself. Abilities and Powers Orochi is the leader of the Monster Association and his powers far exceed that of even Dragon-level monsters. Gouketsu claimed that Orochi is the strongest monster on Earth. Even Bofoi showed signs of fear when describing Orochi to Child Emperor. After seeing the damage done to the drone, Child Emperor admitted he didn't want to fight Orochi either. Gyoro Gyoro calls Orochi the "ultimate being" and a "success" of her many attempts to break the limit of growth. She is unable to gauge Orochi's power, calling him a "true monster." Physical Abilities Monster Cell Generation: While it has yet to be seen, Orochi is implied to have the ability to create as many of Mysterious Beings as he wants. ]] Horn Manipulation: Orochi can extend his horns over long distances. He also destroyed Bofoi's drone with a strike from his horn. They're incredibly heavy yet able to change and alternate their trajectory while maintaining, and possibly gaining, momentum the further along they travel. Immense Strength: While the depths of Orochi's strength haven't been seen yet, Orochi has demonstrated amazing physical strength, as evidenced when his horn pierced through one of Bofoi's robots while its arms were raised in defense, going through its entire body with apparent ease. Given the eerie tone Bofoi spoke in when describing the events, this is no minor feat. He was capable of beating human Gouketsu in combat, and even after Gouketsu became a monster, he deemed Orochi as his superior. Orochi was able to casually restrain Garou within his hands and force his way past Garou's guard with pure strength. Immense Speed: Orochi was able to strike Bofoi's robot with his horn so quickly that the self-destruction mechanism was broken before it could activate. Awakened Cockroach was not able to react to Orochi's attack despite having a sixth sense. Orochi was even able to react to incoming attacks from Saitama to an extent; grabbing the hero out of the air with one of his horns to stop his attack, and later dodging his punch by moving upwards. Immense Durability: Orochi has been shown to effortlessly tank all of Garou's blows, and was also able to receive no damage from his fight against human Gouketsu. During his fight with Saitama, he was able to remain conscious despite having the majority of his body blown to pieces by Saitama's punch. Pyrokinesis: Orochi can breathe fire from his mouth and from all of the dragons over his body. The intensity of his flames forced Gyoro-Gyoro to create a barrier to protect herself. The fire is powerful enough to melt and explode the stone environment surrounding him. Had Gyoro Gyoro not protected herself, the fire would have burned her to death. Electricity Generation: In his final form, Orochi can generate electricity, allowing him to fire a massive blast of lightning. Metamorphosis: Orochi can shift to and from his humanoid and more monstrous appearances by force of will, revealing his "released form" while unraveling his bipedal appearance into a nest of monstrous dragon like protrusions all along his body. It's revealed that there are nested mouths in place of his face and head while his limbs transform into dragon headed coils with their own appendages and extremities. When he wants to fight with his full capabilities, Orochi can shift from his released form to a humanoid final form more suited for battle. :Elasticity: Orochi can stretch and deform his physical shape like taffy whether in his concealed or natural forms. Orochi is able to stretch his arms a good distance away, only to snap it back like a rubber band afterwards. :Tendril Generation: Orochi's body can unravel into a nest of dragon headed tendrils with their own faces, claws and fangs which they use to bite and scratch at. After assimilating an enemy's fighting style, he can also use their skills and tendrils in conjunction with his multitudinous serpentine limbs. ::Claw Extension: Monster King Orochi often shifts his draconian appendages from tooth like fingernails into dragon heads with they're own limbs and three pronged talons. Orochi uses they're limbs in conjunction with assimilated techniques. :Shapeshifting: On top of transforming his limbs into dragon like worms, he can make his coils sheathe and project tooth like protrusions to act as his fingernails. Indicating that he has some form of transformation capacity beyond just mode shifting. He has gotten larger from his initial monster form back when he first became a monster, suggesting some control over his size. Fighting Styles Genius Combatant: Similar to Garou, Orochi can instantly learn any move used by his opponents. With just one look, Orochi mastered Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to the same level as Garou. *'Gouketsu's techniques' *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist' (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Orochi copied from Garou. He uses Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist with his horns and his multiple dragons tendrils as arms against Garou. Major Battles Trivia *In Murata's original sketches of Orochi he appeared to be some sort of plant creature that grew out of a plant pot when watered. This is likely a very early design.https://twitter.com/NEBU_KURO/status/1051075846683865093 *The name "Orochi" (大蛇) literally means "great snake". Yamata no Orochi (八岐大蛇), a legendary serpentine monster/god with eight heads and titanic body who fathered a demon general Shuten-dōji (酒呑童子), is one of the most famous examples. *Orochi's tail is modeled after a sandworm. Murata went fishing during golden week and got bitten by the worms used as live bait. *Orochi's "released form" strongly resembles the descriptions of Typhon, a serpentine giant who is one of the largest and most powerful creatures in Greek Mythology. Common or similar characteristics include bodies consisting of hundred serpents or dragons, unearthly glowing eyes, breathing fierce flames, and fathering numbers of monsters. **Orochi's "released form" is also confirmed to be inspired by the kaiju film monster Biollante. *Orochi is the eighth of many "Kings" mentioned in the series and the most powerful of them all, the others being the Subterranean King, the Beast King, the Deep Sea King, the Ancient King (anime-only), the Sky King, the King of the Underworld (anime-only), the "second Sea King", and the Forest King. **He is the second king with a confirmed first name, the first being Pluton, King of the Underworld. *According to Murata, Orochi is 10 times smaller than Marugori. *Murata said on stream that Orochi's disaster level is Dragon or above, but did not outright say God. This is similar to the statements made about Boros. *Murata is uncertain who is stronger between Orochi and Golden Sperm, but states that Orochi has superior techniques. *Murata states that if Melzargard, Groribas and Geryuganshoop work together to fight against Orochi, even with preparation, they have almost no chance of winning. *In May of 2018, Murata told the viewers of his live stream that ONE had told him that Orochi would not be one-shotted by Saitama. Murata then added that it should not be a problem for Orochi to survive a few of Saitama's normal punches. A year later, with the release of Chapter 108, Orochi was defeated by Saitama in a single punch to the head. It is possible that ONE might have changed his mind during this period. (Although, ONE's statement is technically still correct since Saitama used a couple of punches to destroy Orochi's dragon limbs.) *The original plan for Orochi was that he swings at S-Class heroes with his monstrous strength; however, the heroes dodge and toy with him mercilessly with their speed to give the feeling that Orochi is just a boss that possesses nothing but pure strength and size. Orochi's horns transform into dragons that spit fire at the heroes, and Orochi transforms into a huge monster. Eight S-Class heroes fight together, where each of them defeats one of the dragons, while Tatsumaki finishes off Orochi directly. Just when everyone believes the fight was over, the executives who were originally buried by Tatsumaki appear on the surface. *Murata originally speculated that the reason why ONE decided to add Orochi into the story was to give Tatsumaki a big fight in order to injure her, so Pyskos could disable her. References Navigation fr:Orochi Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Monster Association Category:Main Antagonists Category:Manga Original Category:Former Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Dragon or Above Category:Leader Category:Kings